nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Court
The Court, a land old and religious. The people once happy, they grow tired of the nation of The Court. A nation so proud torn apart by its very nature to follow in the footsteps of religion. History Origins The origins of the court lie in the land bridge between the east and west. Around 23,000 BCE the first peoples entered the lands now known as the court. Around 12,000 BCE the land bridge between the east and west Court was destroyed due to an earthquake. Around 5,000 BCE nudism was founded. From that point on the west turned in favor of religion and the east in favor of science. The Court was founded in 1243 BCE on the east side while in 1185 BCE The Holy City was founded and was ruled over by the Sons of the Lord. Early History In 821 BCE the Court started to expand its realms over surrounding tribes and clans. As the first organised Invasion in Courtian history the tribesmen and clan warriors were little to match The Court. The Kakani Clan reformed themselves into the empire of Kakan and used diplomacy and war to take surrounding tribes and clans they prepared to fight The Court. In 819 BCE The Court invaded Kakan and started the First Courtian-Kakani War. The war ended in stalemate in 783 BCE but The Court had gained a large amount of land. For the next 200 years the two nations were at peace until 543 BCE when The Court invaded and started the Second Courtian-Kakani War. The war ended in Courtian victory, The construction on the Five Ancient Courtian Wonders was started in 489 BCE. With the finish of the Iunctio in 400 BCE The Court invaded the west and started the Bellum Orientis et Occidentis or War of East and West. This war lasted 400 years and was only stopped to mark the reformation of Nudism. During this time both the east and west advanced, whether scientifically or religiously. The east had an explosion of new sciences and the west became religious. The war was technically a victory for The Court but the capital was moved to the Holy City and the government became led by the Son of the Lord. Fall of Science With religion becoming a part of western Courtian society the people started to reform. Religious leaders started to form in the west and the atheists didn't like it. Revolts started to arouse and by 100 CE violence took the streets. Kakani peoples created their own religion in an effort, Kakana was recognized as a threat by Courtians and violence started around the Kakani capital Kaka. By about 123 CE Kakanan inquisitors attacked and looted Courtian churches. Courtian soldiers were ordered to move in and by the next year three far eastern cities were in complete anarchy. The Kakanan Prophet Kelo declared the nation of Kakan independent once again. The Court declared outright war against the Kakani and razed their capital. Courtian atheists then revolted and caused a civil war. With the west in anarchy the east destroyed the Iunctio and left the west to deal with the civil war. Three major groups arose, the Courtians, the Kakani and the Novo who were atheists. The Civil war destroyed the west and ended up with the east sailing over and taking over all non-courtian. The Novo were exiled to lands beyond the court while the Kakani were forced to follow Nudism. The civil war had caused the Court to go into a dark age. Category:Nations Category:Nations with population over 100 million